In some applications or environments, it may be desirable to increase the operating speed of a motor. For example, in connection with a stepper motor, it may be desirable to increase the operating speed to obtain better fuel control.
When a stepper motor is commanded to step, a current in a polarity changing coil must first be discharged and then driven in the opposite direction. While the current is discharging, the coil continues to exert force on a rotor of the motor.